Teardrops On My Guitar
by viddaaaa
Summary: chapter 2, FIN!  lanjutan teardrops on my guitar  dan saat mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali,saat itu pula justru mereka terpaku, tak tau apa yang semestinya diungkapkan,meskipun rasa rindu itu ada, dan rasa cinta itu nyata.review please and DLDR
1. Chapter 1 : teardrops on my guitar

**_disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto *plak* *ngaku ngaku*_**

**_Taylor Swift's song : teardrops on my guitar (ada lirik sedikiiit yg diganti)_**

**_warning : OOC, Typo, dan kawan"nya_**

**_rate : T_**

**_created by vida jerry jonas _**

ini fic pertamaku dan aku coba bikin songfic, abis lagi suka aja gitu *curcol* maaf kalo masih jelek banget, soalnya masih baru belajar disini. jadi aku minta di review yaa dari semuanyaa pleaseeee *puppy eyes* trus kalo flame? err boleh ga ya? boleh deh tapi jgn yang kejam ya, yang membangun aja (?) oke saya gak mau banyak bacot, sekali lagi Don't Like Don't Read yaa

happy reading ^o^

nb : tulisan yang dimiringin itu lirik lagunya :)

Teardrops On My Guitar

_He looks at me i fake a smile so he won't see_

_what i want and i need and everything that we should be_

seorang gadis berambut soft pink sepunggung terlihat berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor dengan memeluk beberapa tumpuk buku, tepatnya buku musiknya. Saat melewati lapangan basket sekolahnya, langkahnya sempat terhenti karena menatap seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Pemuda dengan rambut raven khasnya dan mata onyx tajamnya yang meskipun dari jauh masih tetap terlihat membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna. Kulit pemuda itu yang putih, kontras dengan kaos hitam yang dipakainya saat itu. Sang pemuda tentu tak menyadari ada sepasang mata emerald indah yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan, sampai akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah sang gadis.

"Sakura?" katanya dengan nada heran, karena kaget melihat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya berdiri saja dan tidak mendatanginya.

Sakura yang tertangkap basah oleh pemuda itu Cuma bisa nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu si pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"kau sudah selesai latihannya Sasuke? Kenapa malah menyuruhku kesini?" kata Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan, tepatnya di samping pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"sudah, pas banget waktu aku lihat kau berdiri disana, latihannya sudah selesai. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneguk habis sebotol air yang ada ditangannya.

"biasa laah, ke ruang musik," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"lho guru Kurenai menunggumu disana? Kenapa kau malah nurut untuk dateng kesini?" Sasuke menatap Sakura keheranan.

"ahaha engga kok, aku memang lagi suntuk aja, jadi tadinya aku mau kesana. Tapi liat kamu lagi latihan tadi, malah bikin lupa pengen kesana," Sakura menjawab sambil tertawa.

"ooh begitu.." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi itu dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa capek setelah latihan basket selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"aku istirahat sebentar ya, Sakura," katanya.

"hmm," Sakura mengangguk dan ikut bersandar disana.

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya, dua orang itu terhanyut dengan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Pelan namun sangat menenangkan. Tanpa Sasuke tau, Sakura sejak tadi tetap menatapnya tanpa berpaling. Persahabatannya dengan Sasuke membuatnya selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan. Kalau bukan karena mereka teman sejak kecil, Sakura yakin dia tak akan sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Sejak sekolah dasar bahkan taman kanak-kanak, sahabatnya itu selalu jadi idola diantara para wanita. Tidak ada yang tidak terpesona saat memandang wajah tampan Sasuke, tak terkecuali Sakura. Namun dia hanya bisa menyimpan perasaannya itu sendiri, tanpa berniat sekalipun menyatakannya. Sakura enggan merusak persahabatannya dengan Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun itu. Oleh karena itu, dia menyimpan perasaannya itu seorang diri saja.

Sekitar lima menit mereka berdua berada dalam suasana tenang tersebut, sampai terdengar suara jeritan dari arah koridor sekolahnya.

"KYAAAAAA~"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"aaaaa Sasuke-kun habis latihan basket disana! Ayooo kita kesanaaa"

Teriakan-teriakan tersebut yang tepatnya berasal dari cewek-cewek hampir seluruh sekolah itu sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan paksa. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke iba. Dia tau pasti sekarang Sasuke masih lelah setelah latihan tadi, tapi cewek-cewek itu, memangnya mau mengerti?

Sakura sengaja bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum dia akan tersingkir nantinya oleh fans girl sahabatnya itu.

Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berbisik pelan, " aku duluan ya. Kalau bisa, pergilah agar kau bisa istirahat lagi".

Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald bening sahabatnya sejenak dan mengangguk. Lalu Sakura balas tersenyum manis dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Sasuke tau, selalu saja berkali-kali Sakura yang dikorbankan demi memenuhi keinginan egois fans girlnya itu. Seringkali selalu Sakura yang harus pergi saat mereka bersama daripada mengusir cewek-cewek yang ada di sekelilingnya. Bukan dia gak mau mengusir cewek-cewek itu, sering sekali dia meminta mereka untuk pergi, baik secara halus bahkan sampai membentak. Namun cewek-cewek itu lebih banyak dan tentunya sangat keras kepala, yang membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi selain pasrah.

Sakura sudah pergi menyebrangi lapangan basket dan kembali di koridor. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah lapangan. Disana Sasuke sudah dikelilingi oleh cewek-cewek itu, ada yang berusaha mengelap keringatnya, menawarkannya minum, memaksanya memakan bekal makanan, bahkan memijat punggung Sasuke!

Sakura tertawa kecil, menyadari betapa terkenalnya sahabatnya itu. Tepat sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, Sasuke menatapnya dari jauh. Dia tau, tatapan itu sarat permohonan maaf tanpa ucapan karena sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura terusir saat bersamanya. Sakura sangat mengerti dan balas tersenyum tulus, mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah pergi.

Tanpa Sasuke tau atau bahkan tak akan pernah tau. Senyum Sakura untuknya tadi, hanyalah senyum palsu yang diberikan Sakura. Senyum yang selalu diberikannya untuk Sasuke setiap Sasuke bersama fans girlnya, senyum yang dipaksakannya agar tak membuat sahabatnya khawatir, senyum yang membuatnya dapat menahan perasaan sakitnya setiap melihat Sasuke diantara cewek-cewek itu. Tanpa Sasuke tau pun, Sakura sungguh sangat ingin melakukan hal-hal yang selalu fansnya lakukan untuk Sasuke. Tapi dia tau, hal itu gak akan pernah bisa dia lakukan karena jika Sasuke tau perasaannya, bisa saja Sasuke akan menjauh darinya.

_i'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything that i have to live without_

Sakura duduk di pojok ruang musik sambil memetik gitarnya perlahan. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Sakura jarang ngobrol bahkan bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke. Selain memang mereka sama-sama sibuk, fans girl Sasuke pun semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga kadang membuat Sakura pun kewalahan.

Namun sebenarnya, ada alasan lain kenapa dia menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya itu. Meskipun semakin banyak fans bahkan sampai bikin Sakura kewalahan, dia bisa saja tetap setia mendampingi Sasuke jika Sasuke memintanya. Namun dia rasa hal itu gak perlu, belakangan ini Sasuke terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis yang kelasnya bersebelahan dengan mereka. Nama gadis itu Ino. Hal itu yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura enggan atau bahkan segan untuk bersikap seperti dulu lagi dengan Sasuke. Ino adalah gadis yang sempurna, gak sedikit cowok-cowok di sekolah yang mengincar Ino untuk bisa jadi kekasihnya. Selain cantik, dia juga kaya raya. Hal itu yang membuat nyali Sakura ciut seketika jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu, padahal Ino bersikap ramah padanya apalagi setelah tau bahwa Sakura adalah sahabat Sasuke.

Sakura menatap jendela ruang musik, menerawang dan bermain-main kembali dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia memetik gitarnya dan bersenandung kecil mengikuti melodi yang dia mainkan.

"_**anata no koto wo omou**_

_ " I think of you_

_**sore dake de namida ga**_

_and that alone is enough_

_**ima afuredashite kuru yo**_

_ to make the tears stars to flow now_

_**hakanai omoi zutto**_

_ I always always wish_

_** donna toki demo negau yo**_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_**anata ni todoku you ni to...**__"_

_would reach you…"_

Petikan gitar dan suaranya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura, kau masih disini rupanya?" tanya guru Kurenai sambil menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"ah guru! aku pikir siapa.. eh iya nih, habis ekskul tadi kan ga ada jam belajar lagi, jadi aku disini saja," jawab Sakura.

"permainan musikmu semakin bagus lho, suaramu juga bagus. Kenapa gak mau ikut tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah kita?" tanya guru Kurenai heran.

"aaah guru, aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi kok. Aku lebih ingin menontonnya saja, gak mau tampil segala," Sakura berkata dengan halus, menegaskan gurunya itu untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa dia tidak berminat tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolahnya.

"kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya guru Kurenai hati-hati.

Sakura mendongak, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"kau ga pandai berbohong Sakura," kata guru Kurenai tepat sasaran.

Sakura menatap gurunya sejenak, dan tertegun. Dia menarik napas dalam dan ingatannya kembali ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

**~flashback~**

"Sakura!" terdengar sebuah suara alto memanggilnya cukup keras, membuatnya segera menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran melihat Sasuke ada di depan ruang musik tempat langganannya untuk menyendiri.

"hn, gak papa cuma mau ajak kau pulang bersama aja, kita kan udah jarang ngobrol bareng lagi," katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura ke dalam ruangan.

"ah.. eh.. baiklah. Aku juga udah selesai kok," Sakura sedikit kaget melihat ajakan Sasuke yang mendadak ini.

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkan buku musik ke dalam tasnya dan memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tempat gitarnya. Sasuke mengambil gitar dari tangan Sakura dan membawanya.

"biar aku aja yang bawa," katanya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera keluar bersama Sasuke dari ruang musiknya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata emerald indahnya.

"kemaren aku kenal dengan seorang gadis yang kelasnya di sebelah kita. Dia.. gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan, dan pastinya dia ga seperti cewek-cewek yang selalu mengelilingiku setiap saat itu," Sasuke bercerita dengan wajahnya yang tanpa sadar sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Dia tau suatu hari hal ini akan terjadi, tapi gak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

"oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"hn, Ino.." jawab Sasuke.

"ah! Ino Yamanaka? Gadis cantik yang terkenal itu?" Sakura bertanya gak percaya.

"ah masa? Aku ga terlalu tau gossip di sekolah kita, tapi kau benar, dia Ino Yamanaka".

sakura meneguh ludah, dan menelannya susah payah. Gadis itu Ino, cewek cantik yang banyak di taksir cowok-cowok di sekolah ini. Selain cantik, dia juga putri seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang terkenal di kotanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, gadis biasa yang ga terlalu menonjol. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit terkenal karena dia sahabatnya Sasuke, selain itu _nothing_. Sakura pun hanya tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, bukan kaya raya seperti Ino.

**~flashback end~**

Sakura menarik napas lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan menghembuskannya. Guru Kurenai tetap diam menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku gak papa guru, gak perlu khawatirkan aku," Sakura tersenyum kepada guru Kurenai. Dan dengan segenap hati berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, kembali.

_He talks to me i laugh cause it's just so funny_

_i can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Seorang pemuda berjalan sedikit terburu-buru mengejar langkah gadis di depannya. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhasil menyusul si gadis.

"Sakuraaa.." Sasuke mengamit lengan Sakura dan membuat langkah Sakura berhenti.

"Aaa.." Sakura menoleh cepat dengan matanya yang membulat kaget.

"aku mencarimu daritadi tau!" Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura, menatap mata emerald sahabatnya itu dan menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"maaf Sasuke.. ya ampun aku gak tau kalau kau mencariku," Sakura membungkuk minta maaf.

"ahaha.. iya gak papa kok. Ke kantin yuk, laper nih," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"okeeee," Sakura menurut dan tersenyum sendiri, menerima perlakuan manis Sasuke padanya.

Setelah mereka berdua memesan makanan, Sasuke berinisiatif mengajak Sakura duduk di kursi kantin yang paling pojok. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh fans girlnya saat ini. Mungkin, dia sudah benar-benar lelah…

"kau, kenapa tiba-tiba mencariku?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyesap jus strawberry nya.

"aku laper tadii, tapi ga ada temen ke kantin. Si dobe lagi nyalin pr fisika, jadi dia lebih milih di kelas aja daripada kesini," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura cuma ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Saku, tau gak? masa tadi pas pelajaran si dobe bodoh banget deh," Sasuke bercerita sambil menusuk siomay di piringnya.

"hah? Memang Naruto kenapa?" kata Sakura penasaran.

"waktu tadi pelajaran Ibiki-sensei, dia malah bisa-bisanya tidur! Aku bener-bener ga habis pikir sama si dobe itu," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah prihatin.

Sakura menatapnya sedikit geli, lalu bertanya lagi," terus, apa Ibiki-sensei akhirnya tau kalau Naruto ketiduran?"

"ya tentu saja dia tau. Bukan hanya dia yang tau, tapi seluruh isi kelas tau kok," jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"eh, kok bisa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"si baka dobe ituu, dia bisa-bisanya ngigo di tengah pelajaran dengan menyebut nama 'Hinata' berkali-kali. Kau tau sendiri kan gimana suaranya yang toa itu, gimana yang lainnya ga denger coba?" Sasuke ga tahan lagi dan ketawa cekikikan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hampir menyemburkan jus strawberry yang kebetulan baru saja disedotnya lagi. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sampai beberapa menit mereka sadar bahwa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata di kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang yaa seperti merasa terganggu.

Mereka saling pandang, terdiam beberapa saat lalu bersamaan menunduk dan berucap,"gomeen minnaaaa…"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, masih berusaha menahan ketawa. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selalu saja seperti ini, saat bersama Sasuke, Sakura seringkali kerap gak sadar jika mereka melakukan hal aneh dan diperhatikan oleh orang sekitarnya. Memang rasanya, saat bersama Sasuke, dunianya hanya ada satu titik, Sakura dan dia.

_he says he's so in love he's finally got it right_

_i wonder if he knows he's all i think about at night_

Sakura memainkan kakinya di bangku pinggir lapangan, mengayunkan ke depan dan kebelakang sambil tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok berambut raven di lapangan yang dengan gesit membawa bola basket dan berkali-kali memasukannya ke dalam ring. Kali ini dia berjanji untuk menemani Sasuke latihan sepulang sekolah, dan tentu saja dia dengan senang hati menunggu Sasuke untuk latihan.

"hosh.. hosh.. ah capek yah," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

Dia meraih botol minum yang diberikan Sakura dan menghabiskan isinya sekali teguk.

"yaaah daritadi kan udah satu jam gak berhenti, gimana ga capek," ujar Sakura menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"hn," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sakura dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang memang sudah ada di dalam tasnya.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menangkap sesosok gadis dengan wajah yang tak asing sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama dua orang gadis lainnya. Sang pemilik mata raven itu lekat memandang gadis itu.

"Sakura.." panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengamati sesuatu. Langsung saja matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang tertawa lepas di koridor sekolah mereka.

"kenapa?" tanya Sakura, sedikit mengerti apa yang ingin sahabatnya itu katakan.

"rasanya… aku mulai menyukainya.." kalimat itu lirih terdengar, diantara kesunyian yang memang sejak tadi tercipta, namun sang angin pun bahkan tetap tak kan sanggup meredam kalimat yang baru saja terucap tadi. Membuat sang gadis pemilik mata hijau emerald itu sadar, akan segera ada hal yang berubah nantinya antara dirinya dan orang yang duduk disampingnya itu. Sasuke tak kan pernah tau bahwa sepanjang hari, setiap malam bahkan setiap detik Sakura selalu memikirkannya, berharap kata yang baru saja terucap tadi hanya ditujukan untuknya, bukan untuk gadis lain…

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya dan beranjak menuju ke arah beranda. Tentunya dia membawa gitar pink kesayangannya kesana. Duduk di kursi dengan model kursi pantai bermotif bunga sakura dengan warna pink lembut, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi itu. Menatap bintang di langit malam yang kelam itu, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Setiap malam selalu rutinitas ini yang dilakukannya, menatap bintang dan berharap dalam hati bahwa suatu saat keajaiban akan datang kepadanya. Bahwa suatu hari Sasuke akan sadar perasaan Sakura dan membalas perasaanya itu. Memohon pada Tuhan, dan berharap sambil menatap bintang, selalu dan tak pernah berhenti memohon.

Namun malam ini berbeda, biasanya Sakura hanya akan bersenandung dan menatap bintang sampai dia bosan dan mengantuk, tapi kali ini tak terdengar senandung merdu dari bibir mungilnya, tak terdengar denting melodi gitar yang biasa dipetik olehnya. Yang terdengar justru rintih isak tangis perlahan dari mulut sang gadis, air matanya membasahi pipinya, menetes jatuh tepat diatas gitar kesayangannya..

Sakura memutuskan pergi ke pantai untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. Perasaannya akhir-akhir ini sedikit kacau sejak kejadian itu. Dia tau bahwa Sasuke dan Ino belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi firasatnya bilang hal itu gak akan lama lagi.

Dia mengendarai mobil sport pinknya dengan kecepatan optimum di jalan raya yang lenggang itu. Kanan kiri jalanan dipenuhi dengan pepohonan menambah kesejukan yang memang sudah ada. Tangan kanannya memencet tombol play yang ada di dashboard mobilnya, memunculkan bunyi alunan lagu yang biasa selalu didengarkan olehnya.

"_**anata no koto wo omou**_

_ " I think of you_

_**sore dake de namida ga**_

_and that alone is enough_

_**ima afuredashite kuru yo**_

_ to make the tears stars to flow now_

_**hakanai omoi zutto**_

_ I always always wish_

_** donna toki demo negau yo**_

_that these fleeting thoughts_

_**anata ni todoku you ni to...**__"_

_would reach you…"_

Berkali-kali selalu tetap dia nyanyikan lagu itu meskipun berkali-kali juga butiran bening terjatuh dari mata indah emeraldnya. Dia tak pernah tahu alasan mengapa dia tetap menyukai lagu itu dan selalu menyanyikannya.

Suara merdunya terdengar ikut bersenandung lirih mengikuti melodi lagu favoritnya yang barusan dia nyalakan. Dan kali ini pun begitu, bulir-bulir bening kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata itu, terjatuh perlahan diatas stir mobilnya, dan sampai sekarang pun tetap saja gadis cantik itu tak bisa menemukan alasan, mengapa dia tetap menyanyikan lagu itu, meski hatinya terasa nyeri dan sesak..

_He walks by me, can he tell that i can't breathe?_

_and there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless i wish i could be_

Sasuke menjajari langkah Sakura, namun tetap saja dia keheranan karena langkah Sakura terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Membuatnya gemas dan memutuskan untuk mengamit tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"tunggu dooong.. kau jalan sendirian atau sama aku sih?" ucap Sasuke protes.

Yang disentuh tangannya refleks menoleh dengan wajah bersemu merah tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun. Sasuke juga sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari protesnya barusan, dia Cuma ingin Sakura menunggunya dan gak berjalan secepat tadi. Karena setelahnya, bisa dipastikan langkah Sakura memelan dan seirama dengan langkah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bernapas lega.

Sakura sendiri justru salah tingkah. Gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya itu membuatnya tidak berkutik sama sekali. Menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya yang putih, dan membuatnya sempat menahan napas selama beberapa detik sebelum menormalkan dirinya lagi di depan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke minta ditemani untuk pergi ke toko buku karena ada buku yang ingin dibelinya. Sebenarnya dia meminta dobe –Naruto- untuk menemaninya pergi, namun Naruto meminta maaf karena dia harus pergi mengunjungi bibinya yang sakit. Alhasil Sasuke meminta tolong Sakura untuk menemaninya, sekarang.

Jantung Sakura tetap berdegup kencang tak karuan, sangat sulit baginya mengontrol debaran jantung ini yang seenaknya berdegup cepat setiap Sasuke bersikap manis padanya, seperti saat ini. Sakura pun menyadari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatapnya dari setia penjuru. Tatapan iri, kesal, kagum, bahkan benci terpatri di wajah orang-orang tersebut. Dia tau, pasti saat ini mereka semua iri dan kesal karena berharap bisa ada di posisinya sekarang ini. Namun tatapan kagum dan memuja itu pasti ditujukan untuk sahabatnya ini, Sasuke. Wajahnya yang sempurna selalu sukses membuat banyak wanita menatap kagum bahkan langsung luluh saat menatapnya. Seperti saat ini juga, hal itu tetap berlaku. Menyisakan senyum di wajah Sakura yang memang sebenarnya berharap jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia hanya ingin wajah tampan ini ada untuknya dan bukan untuk siapapun.

_she better hold him tight give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Pemilik rambut soft pink sepunggung itu terlihat melangkah menuju sebuah café yang terletak di deretan toko-toko sepanjang jalan besar. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya dia meminta izin pada ibu dan ayahnya akan pulang telat hari ini. Hari ini memang hari libur sekolah, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi sejak tadi pagi dan belum berencana akan pulang cepat ke rumahnya. Kali ini tujuannya adalah Café Akimichi yang merupakan café langganannya.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan seragam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya membukakan pintu café untuk Sakura. Membuat Sakura tersenyum kepadanya dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih meskipun tanpa ucapan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok café dengan pemandangan jalan raya diluar café. Tempat itu memang yang paling nyaman untuknya merenung.

"permisi nona, mau pesan apa?" pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura kini sudah berdiri di samping meja Sakura dan menanyakan pesanannya pada gadis cantik itu.

"oh ya, aku pesan _hot cappuccino with vanilla cream_ satu," Sakura menjawab tanpa melihat buku menu yang tadi diangsurkan oleh sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali menatap jendela besar di sampingnya itu. Alunan music klasik yang terdengar di café itu sedikit menentramkan hatinya, menghanyutkan lagi dirinya ke dalam alam pikirannya yang hanya bisa dia sendiri yang merasakan dan meresapi.

**Kling.. kling..**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar, menandakan ada tamu yang masuk ke dalam café itu. Namun bunyi itu tidak membuat Sakura menyudahi lamunannya. Dia tetap memandang ke luar jendela masih dengan pikiran-pikiran rumitnya.

"ah maaf pelayan, bisa tolong kesini? Kami ingin memesan".

Suara alto yang terdengar khas dan familiar itu menyentak lamunan Sakura. Dia menggeleng-geleng keras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang tadi didengarnya itu bukanlah suara pemuda yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Namun rasa penasaran membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Pemandangan selanjutnya membuat mata hijau Sakura terbelalak sempurna, dan membuatnya kaku di tempat. Seorang pemuda yang sangat dia kenal duduk disana, bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang mengamit lengan pemuda itu mesra. Ya, disana Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Ino yang duduk berdampingan, dan dari sorot mata masing-masing dari mereka menyiratkan sesuatu bahwa saat itu mereka sedang bahagia.

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Dia membiarkan air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh menyusuri pipinya yang putih bersih. Kali ini, Sasuke lagi-lagi membuatnya menangis. Ya, Sasuke bahkan gak pernah tau kalau Sakura menangis karenanya, tapi alasan setiap kali gadis cantik itu meneteskan air matanya sampai lupa waktu adalah memang Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya itu.

Kali ini, seperti biasanya jemari lentiknya memencet tombol play di dashboard mobilnya. Kembali terdengar senandung yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Kembali menggoreskan sebuah luka di hatinya. Gadis itu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah jembatan besar di pinggir jalan. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di jembatan itu, menatap lampu-lampu jalanan yang terlihat hanya seperti pendar-pendar bintang dari arah jembatan tersebut. Angin malam menerbangkan rambut soft pinknya dengan lembut.

Setelah kejadian di café tadi siang, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Dia segera memutuskan untuk pergi dari café itu. Meskipun Sakura tidak tahu kemana tujuannya selanjutnya. Dia membiarkan dirinya mengendarai mobil kesayangannya tak tentu arah hingga hari mulai gelap dan sang bulan menggantikan peraduan matahari. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesini, ke jembatan yang berada cukup jauh diatas pusat kota. Tempat yang bisa ditempuh dengan melewati pepohonan dan dengan jalanan yang sedikit menanjak ke atas gunung.

Seperti biasanya, Sakura tak pernah lupa membawa sahabat setia yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun pergi. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil gitar pink kesayangannya. Dia melangkah menuju mobilnya di bagian depan, duduk diatas kap mobilnya, dan jemari lentiknya memetik gitarnya lembut. Terdengar melodi indah dari petikan gitarnya, diikuti senandung lirih dari bibir mungilnya, diselingi isak tangis yang terdengar lirih di tengah sunyinya malam itu.

_so i drive home alone as i turn out the light_

_i'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

Suasana di atas jembatan itu sedikit memperbaiki suasana hati Sakura. Diliriknya jam tangan pink di pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam berada di angka 10 lewat. Sakura bangkit dari renungannya, masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Diinjaknya pedal gas lebih kuat, kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya melanggar aturan yang memang sudah ditetapkannya sendiri, yaitu tidak pernah membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas kecepatan optimum yang seharusnya.

Disusurinya sepanjang jalan yang kembali membawanya ke rumah, kembali membawanya kepada kesendirian yang memang sejak tadi sudah tercipta. Entah dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya saat dia tiba di rumah nanti. Terlalu larut untuk seorang perempuan yang masih sekolah berada di jalanan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Hal yang memang diinginkan Sakura sekarang adalah tiba di rumah dan segera menuju kamarnya. Dia merasa sudah sangat lelah seharian ini. Entah lelah karena berpergian tak tentu arah, atau lelah karena menangis. Atau mungkin dia lelah karena keduanya.

"dari mana saja?" suara lembut itu menyambut Sakura tepat saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"aku pergi ke ke gunung sebentar, cari udara segar," jawab Sakura datar sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"dimana ayah?" Sakura bertanya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

"ayahmu baru pulang dan kelihatan lelah, jadi dia langsung istirahat tadi," jawab ibunya.

Lalu sang ibu menatap wajah anaknya lama, melihat wajah sang gadis pucat dan berantakan serta terlihat bekas air mata di kedua belah pipi mulusnya. Hal itu mengurunkan niat sang ibu untuk kembali mencecar putrinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dia hanya mendekati putrinya, mengecup keningnya lembut dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Sakura sedikit kaget, mendapati reaksi sang ibu yang begitu baik. Dia pikir ibunya akan menasihatinya cukup lama, tapi ternyata dia salah. Sekarang dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, tempat kamar tidurnya berada.

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya, menghempaskan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama. Sampai dia menoleh ke sebelah kanan tempat meja kecil yang di atasnya diletakkan lampu tidur berwarna pink dan sebuah bingkai foto berwarna hitam.

Tangannya menggapai bingkai foto itu, menatap foto itu lama dan air matanya kembali menetes jatuh perlahan. Wajah di dalam bingkai foto itu tak pernah berubah, sama seperti Sakura mengenalnya saat umur mereka baru dua tahun. Saat itu mereka tinggal bertetangga, dia sangat ingat bagaimana Sasuke berkenalan dengannya. Rambut dark blue miliknya, yang berbentuk raven, mata hitam onyxnya yang tatapannya selalu dalam dan hangat, kulitnya yang putih, membingkai kesempurnaan itu meskipun usianya baru dua tahun. Sejak saat itu mereka hampir selalu bersama-sama, sampai saat Sasuke dan keluarganya harus pindah karena ayah Sasuke mendapat proyek kerja yang tempatnya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Tapi mereka tak pernah berpisah, saat SMA Sasuke kembali dan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura.

Ingatan itu membuat tangisannya semakin deras, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam tepat di ulu hatinya. Menjadikannya serpihan-serpihan kecil tanpa bisa menjadi utuh kembali. Ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya kenapa dari dulu dia tidak bersikap jujur pada Sasuke, meskipun persahabatan merekalah taruhannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berpura-pura selalu terlihat biasa saja di depan Sasuke, padahal sejak dulu dia menyimpan rasa yang begitu dalam sampai terasa sesak sekarang.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, menunduk dan tetap menatap bingkai foto yang berisi dirinya dan Sasuke saat mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak itu. Mata bening emeraldnya menjatuhkan lagi butiran kristal bening tepat diatas bingkai foto itu, membuat sang pemilik kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Gadis itu lelah, karena selalu saja bersikap begini saat dirinya tak rela orang yang disayangi bersama yang lain. Dia juga lelah, karena dirinya yang juga tidak pernah berani untuk berkata terus terang pada pemuda itu. Matanya menutup beberapa detik, dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Tangannya yang memegang bingkai foto itu, tidak lagi berusaha untuk kembali meletakkan foto itu diatas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia bangkit dan melangkah ke arah lemari bajunya. Tangannya membuka lemari itu perlahan, berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Diletakannya bingkai foto itu di dalam kotak kayu itu dan dikembalikannya kotak itu di dasar lemarinya.

Langkahnya kembali menuju tempat tidurnya, disibakkan selimut pink bercorak bunga sakura itu, dan ditutupinya tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan lama kelamaan mata indahnya itu terpejam.

_he's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_and he's all that i need to fall into_

Seorang gadis duduk termenung di depan meja belajarnya. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas setelah malam itu, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada perasaannya, dan membiarkan perasaannya itu pergi. Terkubur dalam-dalam di dalam dasar hatinya, dan dia tak pernah berniat untuk menghidupkannya lagi.

Suara dering ponsel mengagetkan gadis berambut pink itu, dia menatap ponsel yang bergetar di sampingnya dan membaca nama orang yang bermaksud menghubunginya sekarang. Lalu bibir gadis itu tersenyum, dia membuka ponsel flipnya yang berwarna pink itu dan mengarahkan ke telinganya.

"_Sakura?" _

"ah, ya Sasuke, ada apa?"

"_aku.. mau memberitahumu sesuatu.." kata suara di seberang sana, suara itu terdengar sedikit gugup._

"wah ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku," Sakura menjawab dengan nada bicaranya, yang seperti biasa selalu antusias setiap sahabatnya itu hendak bercerita sesuatu.

"_ngg.. aku.. sudah jadian dengan Ino," suara itu menjawab ragu._

Sakura tidak menjawab, menenangkan gemuruh hatinya sebentar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang sudah dia putuskan malam itu.

"selamat ya Sasuke-kun, semoga kau bahagia bersamanyaa.. aku ikut senang," jawab Sakura, dengan senormal mungkin tanpa sama sekali ragu mengucapkan ucapan selamat itu.

Sang pemuda di seberang sana bernapas lega, bukan karena dia mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya selama ini, tapi lebih karena dia merasa sahabatnya itu mendukung hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"_arigatou.." ucap Sasuke tulus._

"sama-sama.." Sakura menjawab dan memutuskan hubungan telpon tersebut. Ponselnya perlahan jatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Detik berikutnya bahunya bergetar dan isak tangis kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kali ini tangisan itu lebih terdengar menyayat dibanding tangisan-tangisan sebelumnya yang juga sering hadir di kamar bernuansa pink ini. Sakura memegang dadanya pelan, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat disana. Meskipun tak ada luka, tak ada darah, tapi sakit itu terasa menusuk hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Kembali mengguncang pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya susah payah, kembali membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di depan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak bodoh, dia tau bahkan sangat tau, beribu kali dia menangis demi Sasuke, tangisan itu tak akan sampai pada pemuda itu. Hanya menambah luka di hati Sakura, tanpa sama sekali menutupi luka yang sudah menganga disana.

Tubuhnya luruh terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk, hingga punggungnya menyender pada meja belajar miliknya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam suara tangisannya agar orang tuanya tidak mendengar suara itu. Kali ini Sakura kembali sadar, perasaannya memang tidak akan semudah itu hilang untuk Sasuke, perasaan yang dimilikinya bertahun-tahun tak akan begitu saja pergi meskipun justru perasaan ini selalu menyiksanya.

Sakura tau, memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, selalu terlihat lemah. Dan dia pun menyadari bahwa sejak awal, Sakura memang tidak bisa berhenti mencintai pemuda itu..

(masih bingung mau bersambung atau finish.. kalau ada ide nanti dilanjut hehe ) maaf jika mengecewakan ^o^

**A/N : **Duh gaje banget yaa? jelek yaa? yaaah maaf deh yaaa soalnya aku masih baru bangeeet.. dengan segala hormat minta review nya dong ya yaaaaaaaa hehe


	2. Chapter 2 : home is in your eyes

**characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**this story was mine**

**genre : romance / hurt / comfort**

**pairing : SasuSaku**

**rate : T**

**warning : OOC, typo, AU, dan teman-temannya sekalian**

**Greyson Chance's song : Home Is In Your Eyes :***

ekhem uhuk, akhirnya kembali bisa lanjutin kisah SasuSaku yang gantung kemaren ini ya. akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk lanjutin ceritanya soalnya ga rela sakura mesti patah hati dan sedih sedih tersiksa gitu T_T yaudah deh langsung aja, kebanyakan bacot entar ditimpuk reader *ampun* maaf kalo lanjutannya kurang memuaskan ya, dan semoga lirik lagunya pas pas aja sama ceritanya hehe *maap kalo ternyata maksa* soalnya lagi suka lagu itu *curcol* oke sekian, eh bentar ada 1 lagi yg paling penting, thanks for reading dan makasih banyak buat reviewer _Pink Uchiha , ichi yukaiyun , lily kensei , Onyxita Haruno , Violet7orange , Diggory Malfoy , 4ntk4-ch4n , haruno mey , Hatake ChiLd , Raqu ExsilentreaderXP , Fiyui-chan , pudding-tan_ , yang udah sempetin mampir baca trus ngereview fic aku iniiiiiii, that's mean a lot for me *peluuuuk*

happy reading, and DLDR ~

nb : tulisan yang dimiringin lirik lagu

* * *

><p><strong><em>My heart beats a little bit slower<em>**

**_These nights are a little bit colder_**

**_Now that you're gone_**

**_My skies seem a little bit darker_**

**_Sweet dreams seem a little bit harder..._**

**_I hate when you're gone._**

Gadis ini sudah memutuskan, dirinya akan melepaskan cinta ini. Cinta yang telah sekian lama dipendamnya, cinta yang dipertahankannya selama bertahun-tahun, cinta yang awalnya diharapkan akan berakhir bahagia, kini memang harus direlakan. Perasaan itu tak pernah diinginkan oleh gadis ini, sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin terus bersama sang pemuda, berada di sampingnya, mendukungnya, dan memberinya semangat. Tapi apa daya, pesona pemuda itu tak pernah luput dari pandangannya, berhasil menghipnotisnya, dan kini menjeratnya sangat dalam.

Tak merasa tersiksa oleh perasaan cinta itu, sang gadis merelakan perasaannya tumbuh. Meski akhirnya dia sadar, semakin lama pemuda itu jauh dari jangkauannya, dan semakin sulit untuk diraih. Dan kini setelah pemuda itu telah resmi mengatakan padanya bahwa dia telah mencintai gadis lain, saat inilah gadis ini akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu bahagia, mengabaikan hatinya yang begitu perih menghadapi kenyataan ini. Gadis ini… selalu mementingkan sang pemuda lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun dan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Dan disinilah gadis ini berdiri, di depan rumah yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis berambut pink ini tahu, hal terbaik yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hati adalah jarak dan waktu. Karena itu, akhirnya gadis ini memilih untuk melepaskan dirinya dari luka hatinya dengan cara pergi dari sini. Pergi meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, berharap kelak saat dia kembali kesini, perasaannya sudah tidak lagi sama. Berharap dia bisa tersenyum dan berucap tulus pada sahabatnya itu mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiannya bersama gadis lain, tanpa harus merasakan perih lagi di dadanya, tanpa harus menahan tangis yang tertahan di kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa berdiri saja di depan situ? Ayo masuk," suara familiar itu membuat sang gadis terkejut dan refleks mendongak.

"Kak Itachi?" gadis ini – Sakura memandang sang pemilik suara dengan wajah kaget.

"Ayo masuk, kau pasti ingin datang kesini kan?" kata Itachi dengan nada yakin.

"Ah, iya," Sakura menurut dan segera mengikuti langkah Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali? Hari ini kan hari minggu, kau pasti hafal kalau Sasuke belum bangun," Itachi bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Ah maaf, aku datang untuk pamit," Sakura berkata pelan, tidak berani memandang wajah Itachi – kakak Sasuke – yang memang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Pamit? Kau mau kemana Saku?" Itachi terkejut.

"Maaf Kak, aku mendadak pamit. Aku akan pindah ke Korea, tinggal bersama ibuku disana," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kenapa mendadak? Apa Sasuke tahu?" Itachi masih belum mengerti, dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah kagetnya yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia memang sengaja tak memberi tahu Sasuke, dia memilih untuk memberi tahu kepindahannya bersamaan dengan waktu dia akan berpamitan. Ini keputusan gadis ini.

Itachi mendesah panjang. Ditatapnya Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya. Gadis ini, sudah sejak lama dianggapnya seperti adik perempuannya. Dia baik hati, sopan dan tidak berkelakuan seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, terlalu memuja adiknya Sasuke. Meskipun Itachi tahu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu. Kini dia mengerti mengapa gadis ini memutuskan untuk pindah dari Jepang, dia memilih untuk menyerah pada cintanya, memilih agar adiknya itu bahagia meski justru dia yang harus terluka.

"Lebih baik kau bangunkan Sasuke, beritahu hal ini padanya. Kau tak berniat pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya kan?" akhirnya Itachi buka suara.

"Tentu saja tidak,Kak. Baiklah, aku akan bangunkan dia," Sakura menurut, dan segera pergi menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sejenak tangannya ragu saat dia hampir akan membuka pintu kamar itu, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Ini kali terakhir dia harus bertemu Sasuke, terakhir kali dia menatap orang yang dicintainya itu, dan setelah ini perasaan itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh.

Sakura melangkah menuju tempat tidur Sasuke, ditatapnya pemuda itu dalam diam. Ternyata benar, pemuda ini masih terlelap dan belum terlihat tanda-tanda dia akan bangun. Akhirnya Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Kembali teringat pembicaraannya waktu itu, saat pemuda ini menghubunginya dan menceritakan semuanya. Saat akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan cintanya pada Ino, dan saat akhirnya Ino pun menerima cinta itu. Kembali dadanya terasa perih, matanya pun berangsur memburam karena menahan butir air mata yang ingin menetes.

Secepat itukah dia harus menyerah? Melepaskan cintanya yang terlanjur dalam ini? Mengubur semua kenangan indahnya bersama Sasuke tanpa ingin menyisakannya sama sekali? Pertanyaan itu berkali-kali singgah dipikirannya, menuntut jawaban. Namun gadis ini pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perlahan kristal bening itu menetes, membasahi tempat tidur Sasuke. Buru-buru dihapusnya air mata itu, berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Saku…," gumaman perlahan itu mengagetkan Sakura. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya. Mengapa pemuda ini menggumamkan namanya saat tertidur? Ini semua bohong kan?

Ditatapnya Sasuke tanpa berkedip, namun kelopak matanya tetap tak terbuka. Kedua mata onyx hitamnya tetap tak tampak. Sakura mendesah, berpikir mungkin tadi Sasuke sedang tak sadar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Terlalu lama berdiam diri menatapnya membuat perasaan Sakura semakin kacau dan tak seimbang. Dia takut keputusan yang sudah ditetapkannya kemudian berubah.

"Sasuke… Bangun," ditepuknya lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Ngghh…" Sasuke menggeliat, membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Ayolah bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus," kali ini nada suara Sakura meningkat.

"Aaah aku masih ngantuk, sejak kapan kau disini sih?" Sasuke menjawab meskipun matanya masih belum terbuka.

"Sejak saat aku melihatmu tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur menetes ke bantalmu!" jawab Sakura sarkastis.

"_Nani?" _Sasuke bangkit dengan wajah kaget dan panik. Namun detik berikutnya dia mendengar Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kau bohong! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah datang kesini? Rajin sekali sih," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut emo hitamnya dan memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Aku…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar setelah ini. Semoga Sasuke tidak mencegahnya untuk pindah, agar keputusan ini semakin mudah untuknya.

"Aku mau pamit," akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.

"Pamit? Kau mau kemana? Kita belum liburan sekolah Saku, kau aneh sekali sih?" Sasuke bertanya tak paham.

"Aku akan pindah ke Korea, Sasu. Karena itu aku kesini, untuk pamit padamu dan Kak Itachi," ucap Sakura menjelaskan perlahan.

"APA? KOREA? Kau gila ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa sebelumnya tak memberitahuku? Jangan bercanda Saku," Sasuke terkejut, dia menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan, namun Sakura tak membalas tatapan itu.

"Aku nggak bercanda, ini memang sudah lama direncanakan oleh ibuku. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang," kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku nggak percaya. Apa tidak bisa diundur sampai kita lulus SMA?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, tak sanggup dia menatap mata itu. Karena meski dia tak menatap pun dia tahu mata itu memancarkan kekecewaan setelah mendengar keputusannya ini.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak? Kalau kau tidak ada lagi, rasanya akan beda Saku. Hanya kau gadis yang benar-benar mengerti aku," ucap Sasuke getir.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Sasu, kau punya Ino," Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke. Dia bangkit dan melangkah menjauh, ditahannya air mata itu agar tak jatuh kembali. Sudah cukup air mata itu terjatuh, sudah cukup hatinya kembali perih saat diputuskannya untuk mengatakan hal ini, sudah cukup semua sakit ini, sudah cukup Sasuke mengendalikan hatinya sejauh ini. Dan kali ini Sakura tak mau membiarkan hatinya dikendalikan oleh Sasuke, lagi.

_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

><p>Sudah berkali-kali gadis berambut pirang itu menatap kekasihnya heran. Sejak tadi kekasihnya tampak gusar dan tak tenang. Padahal hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak bermasalah dan baik-baik saja.<p>

"Ada apa denganmu Sasu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Hah? Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sasuke, meski suaranya terdengar ragu.

Ino tak bisa memaksa lagi, dia hanya diam dan kembali meminum jus apel pesanannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan kekasihnya itu. Sikap Sasuke tak lagi seceria dulu, meskipun memang karakter utamanya pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke selalu tampak murung, bahkan beberapa kali Ino menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri atau duduk melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

Awalnya gadis itu mengira, sikap Sasuke ini disebabkan karena kepindahan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ke Korea itu. Tapi Ino yakin, beberapa hari berikutnya pasti Sasuke akan kembali seperti semula. Namun dugaannya salah, justru semakin hari sikap Sasuke semakin aneh dan Ino tidak bisa mengerti lagi.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau mau mengantarku?" akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk kembali, pikirannya terlalu lelah menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, aku antar," Sasuke mengiyakan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Selama perjalanan pulang baik Sasuke maupun Ino tak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya bisu dan terjebak pada pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka berdua tak berusaha mencari tau apa yang keduanya pikirkan, memilih untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam pikiran mereka.

"_Arigatou_ Sasu, hati-hati di jalan," Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu kemudi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Gadis pirang itu berdiri menatap kepergian mobil kekasihnya, sampai mobil itu hilang di tengah pekatnya kegelapan malam. Dia mendesah, kemudian dia tersentak saat memikirkan kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar kala itu, ditepisnya kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya tadi. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin alasan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini berubah karena kehilangan Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke ternyata mencintai sahabatnya itu? Pertanyaan itu tersangkut di tenggorokan Ino, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Dibuangnya pikiran aneh itu, dan dirinya segera masuk ke dalam rumah berharap pikirannya jernih kembali.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu berdiri di sisi jembatan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, tak dihiraukannya pemandangan lampu-lampu jalanan yang terlihat begitu indah dari tempatnya berdiri. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin untuknya, sedingin perasaannya kini. Langit yang begitu terang bertabur bintang-bintang dirasakannya gelap. Langit, bintang, hal yang disukai oleh Sakura itu kini tak bisa benar-benar mengembalikan perasaan Sasuke yang masih gelisah. Setelah kepergian gadis itu, langit seperti terbawa bersamanya, bintang seperti ikut pergi dengannya dan menyisakan langit gelap untuk Sasuke disini. Hari-hari setelah Sakura pergi membuatnya jadi lebih sulit. Sepertinya sulit untuk berharap mendapat mimpi indah sewaktu tidur. Pikirannya selalu terjaga, bahkan jika tidur bayangan gadis pink itu tetap kokoh memenuhi ingatannya.<p>

Baru kali ini perasaan mempermainkannya terlalu jauh. Ada hal yang tiba-tiba tidak Sasuke pahami dan mengerti, setelah kepergian Sakura rasanya begitu hampa. Berkali-kali dia menghibur dirinya sendiri, mengingat bahwa dia masih memiliki Ino, kekasihnya, tapi berkali-kali itu juga perasaan kehilangan itu semakin besar. Dia pikir, begitu banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya bertahun-tahun bersama Sakura membuatnya selalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu disisinya. Bahkan, rasanya aneh jika sehari saja dia lalui tanpa ada Sakura disisinya. Lantas, mengapa kini perasaannya tak karuan begini?

Bohong kalau Sasuke bilang dia tidak merindukan Sakura. Hari-harinya tanpa gadis itu sekarang tidak lagi sama. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya saat latihan basket, menunggunya, mendengarkan ceritanya yang pasti membosankan. Begitu disadarinya, Sakura memang telah membekas begitu besar pada hidup Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda ini tak bisa menyadarinya saat gadis itu belum pergi? Kenapa justru dia sadar saat akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Pemuda ini sadar, dia membutuhkan gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink yang dengan setia selalu berdiri di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Rasanya begitu sakit mengetahui bahwa hari-hari itu tak bisa kembali lagi. Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal ini, begitu dekatnya Sakura dengannya membuatnya buta akan perhatian yang diberikan Sakura. Dia menganggap semua perhatian itu akan terus ada untuknya, dia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura selama ini padanya. Kini setelah gadis itu pergi, justru dia yang merasa kehilangan semua. Kepergian Sakura seperti membawa semua yang dimilikinya, keceriaan Sasuke, semangatnya, jiwanya, bahkan hatinya ikut terbawa oleh kepergian gadis itu. Menyisakan sebentuk rasa sakit yang kini baru disadari Sasuke, bahwa ini adalah cinta yang belum terucap, atau mungkin cinta yang terlambat untuk diungkapkan.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, lebih baik kita pisah saja," Sasuke berucap pelan. Kalimat itu begitu menampar Ino. Ditatapnya Sasuke tak percaya, segitu mudahnya kah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke?<p>

"Kenapa? Aku salah apa?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang bergetar. Ditahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah saat itu juga.

"ini semua bukan salahmu, kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku yang salah, mempermainkanmu begini. Aku sudah begitu bodoh mempermainkan perasaanmu, maaf," hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke, tangannya menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dirinya masih belum menerima hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku begitu kehilangan dia, Ino. Ternyata begitu aku sadar, aku tak bisa jika tanpa dia," jawab Sasuke.

Ino terdiam. Dugaannya kini terbukti sudah, akhirnya apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi justru terjadi sekarang. Dari awal gadis pirang ini tahu, hati pemuda ini memang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Lantas mengapa dia tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini? Padahal dirinya sendiri bimbang pada perasaannya, awalnya dia tak memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Sasuke. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, perasaan itu akhirnya tumbuh, dan saat perasaannya sudah hadir justru Sasuke yang sadar bahwa dia tak bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Ino.

"Aku mengerti. Dari awal aku tahu bahwa kau tak sungguh-sungguh suka padaku," ucap Ino akhirnya.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku serius suka padamu, tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku memang mencintainya sejak dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Ya aku paham. Dia selalu ada untukmu sejak dulu, wajar kalau perhatiannya sudah kau anggap hal yang biasa. Sedangkan aku, aku gadis yang tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah hubungan kalian, sifatku dan sifatnya berbeda dan hal itu membuat kau tertarik. Tapi pada akhirnya pasti kau akan sadar, siapa yang lebih kau butuhkan. Aku benar kan?" tebak Ino tepat sasaran.

Sasuke terperangah. Tak menyangka bahwa Ino bisa begitu paham perasaannya seperti itu.

"Ya, kau benar," Sasuke mengakui.

"Kalau begitu jujurlah padanya. Belum terlambat kan? Dia masih bisa kembali," Ino menepuk bahu Sasuke memberi semangat.

Meski perasaannya sakit, dia sangat paham apa yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Rasa kehilangan itu begitu besar melandanya sehingga dia jadi seperti ini. Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum memandang Ino dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali kali. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang Ino berikan untuknya, terima kasih untuk dukungannya, terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, terima kasih karena telah menyadarkan dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your heart beats a little bit faster<em>**

**_There's tears where there use to be laughter ..._**

**_Now that I'm gone ..._**

**_You talk just a little bit softer_**

**_Things take a little bit longer …_**

**_You hate that I'm gone …_**

Helaian rambut merah muda bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin. Berada di tempat ini rasanya begitu damai. Keputusan gadis ini untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan tinggal bersama ibunya di Korea dirasakannya sebagai keputusan yang tepat. Dia tak menyesali kepindahannya kesini, tinggal di rumah yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian, dan tinggal di rumah yang tepat berhadapan dengan pantai. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit banyak melupakan semua permasalahannya, sakit hatinya, kepedihan hatinya saat meninggalkan Jepang kala itu.

Gadis itu duduk di bibir pantai. Dimainkannya pasir-pasir yang basah terkena ombak. Dibiarkannya air laut membasahi kaki hingga _dress _pink miliknya itu basah. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa pelan, ingatannya kembali pada hari terakhir dia bertemu Sasuke. Ada hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran kala itu, disaat pemuda itu belum sadar dan menggumamkan namanya. Hatinya masih diliputi pertanyaan, mengapa saat itu justru namanya yang terucap dan bukan nama Ino? Entahlah, barangkali dia tak akan pernah mendapat jawabannya.

Aah, gadis pink ini merindukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu dia dampingi setiap saat, pemuda yang dia cintai setulus hati. Sesungguhnya perasaannya resah tak menentu, meninggalkan pemuda itu disana. Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja tanpanya? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran gadis ini, namun berkali-kali ditepisnya rasa khawatir yang berlebihan ini. Dirinya yakin, bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke tak akan terlalu merasakan kehilangan saat Sakura pergi, Sakura yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya tak kuasa berdusta, kalau dia memang benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu, setulus hatinya.

* * *

><p>"Sudahlah <em>teme,<em> jangan terus-terusan murung seperti itu. Sakura-_chan _pasti baik-baik saja disana," ucap Naruto – sahabat Sasuke – menghibur.

"Aku tahu, dia pasti baik-baik saja disana. Aku hanya… merindukannya," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia tak suka mengakui hal ini di depan Naruto yang selalu meledeknya, tapi memang begitulah keadaannya. Sesering apa pun mereka bertengkar, orang yang paling mengerti Sasuke adalah Naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi kali ini pun, dibiarkannya dirinya kelihatan lemah di depan sahabatnya itu, karena Sasuke tahu, Naruto pasti mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Bersabarlah, liburan sekolah sebentar lagi, saat itu kau boleh pergi ke Korea untuk mengunjunginya," ucap Naruto bijak.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Sasuke paham.

"Jangan jadi _mellow _begitu hanya karena Sakura-_chan _pergi meninggalkanmu. Harusnya kau paham dan menyadari sikapnya sebelum ini terjadi. Kau memang selalu lamban soal masalah begini," Naruto menasihati.

"Ya, aku tau… Apa menurutmu dia sayang padaku?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"_Baka! _Melihat sikapnya sekarang kau masih belum bisa menyadari perasaannya? Memangnya kau pikir kenapa dia pindah ke Korea tiba-tiba? Dia hanya ingin menghindarimu! Daripada dia terus-terusan sakit melihatmu bersama Ino, dia lebih memilih untuk menyerah _teme_," Naruto menatap Sasuke jengkel, gemas karena sikap lambat sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sejelas itu?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Sakura sendiri yang cerita padaku," ucap Naruto mengakui.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru beritahu aku sekarang _dobe_?" kali ini gantian Sasuke yang jengkel.

"Itu kan rahasia Sakura-_chan_, mana bisa aku beritahu seenaknya. Karena sekarang ternyata kau baru menyadari perasaanmu makanya aku baru bisa menceritakannya," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi rasanya aku benci berada disituasi seperti ini, aku benci dia tiba-tiba pergi," Sasuke menunduk lesu.

"Aku tahu rasanya, aku tahu," lagi-lagi Naruto berkata begitu, hanya sekedar untuk menghibur sahabatnya, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyday times passing<em>**

**_growing tired of all this traffic_**

**_Take me away to where you are…_**

_Rindu ini menusuk, mencengkeram, menggelisahkan._

Pemuda berambut hitam semi dark blue ini terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit, mendesah, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya. Sudah kira-kira 3 minggu sejak percakapannya dengan Naruto, sahabatnya. Tentang betapa rindunya dia pada gadis pemilik rambut _bubble gum_ itu, tentang betapa sesungguhnya perasaannya tersiksa saat gadis itu pergi, tentang betapa kehilangannya dia tanpa gadis itu disisinya, tentang _ah… _terlalu banyak 'tentang' yang lainnya.

Pemuda ini tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya, beginikah rasanya merindukan seseorang sepenuh hati? Mengharapkan sosoknya hadir setiap saat meski hanya sekedar melihatnya saja? Disadarinya kini bahwa perasaannya semakin kuat untuk gadis itu, betapa bodohnya dia baru menyadari ini. Disaat justru gadis itu – yang dicintainya – memilih untuk menyerah atas cintanya, disaat gadis itu memilih pergi, merelakan kebahagiannya demi pemuda bodoh ini.

Mengapa rasanya menunggu itu bisa terasa menyesakkan seperti ini? Pemuda ini bertanya kesekian kali dalam hati. Menunggu berakhirnya bulan ini, menunggu datangnya libur musim panas tahun ini, menunggu saat itu, saat dimana dia yang kini akan menyusul gadis itu. Saat dimana berganti dia yang akan mengejar bayangan gadis itu, saat dimana nanti akan diutarakannya perasaannya sesungguhnya terhadap gadis itu. Ah, rasanya pemuda pemilik mata _onyx _ini sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

Mengapa rasanya begini membosankan dan menjenuhkan?

_Ah, aku merindukanmu Sakura…_

_ Andaikan bisa aku meminta sekarang, bawa aku di tempat dimana kau berada…_

_ Andai bisa…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the<em>**

**_the tire swing where we use to be_**

**_baby you and me…_**

**_I'd travel a thousand miles_**

**_Just so I can see you smile_**

**_Feels so far away when you cry_**

**_Cause home is in your eyes…_**

_"… Kalau kau tidak ada lagi, rasanya akan beda Saku. Hanya kau gadis yang benar-benar mengerti aku."_

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke itu terngiang-ngiang kembali di telinga Sakura. Meski sudah hampir 1 bulan lebih dirinya pergi meninggalkan Jepang, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya masih sangat merindukan tempat kelahirannya itu. Tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan yang dia sayangi. Apa pemuda berambut raven itu merindukannya? Ah, memikirkannya saja seperti berharap sesuatu yang muluk.

Tapi kata-kata terakhir itu, membuat gadis pink ini ragu sesaat. Ragu akan posisi sesungguhnya di hati sahabatnya itu. Tapi segera saja semua kemungkinan yang membuat hatinya melambung itu ditepisnya, dirinya tidak mau terjebak dalam keadaan bodoh seperti dulu lagi. Mencintai, mengagumi, tanpa mengutarakannya, tanpa membiarkannya hal itu diketahui oleh Sasuke, dan berujung menyedihkan seperti ini.

Seperti biasa Sakura selalu ada disini, di tepi pantai yang tepat berada di depan rumahnya. Kini suasana riuh ombak dan gemericik air ini sudah menjadi tak asing di telinganya, menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Hiburan disaat hatinya terkadang gelisah, merindukan seseorang yang berada jauh disana.

_Andaikan bisa…_

_ Andaikan bisa aku berharap_

_Aku ingin kau disini…_

Keinginan kuat itu tak bisa ditepis gadis ini, bahwa dirinya menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu disini, disisinya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum, andaikan pemuda itu disini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bermain di sepanjang pantai ini, menikmati debur ombak pantai, memandang ombak yang bergulung dan menyapu pasir pantai, memandang matahari yang terbit dan kemudian tenggelam. Menyusuri sepanjang pantai ini, bersamanya…

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kerinduan ini begitu menusuknya. Membuatnya terkadang ingin menyerah pada keadaannya sekarang. Menyerah untuk melupakan pemuda itu, menyerah untuk menghentikan cintanya pada pemuda itu, menyerah untuk segala usahanya untuk mengubur rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam ini.

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang sebaiknya nanti ku katakan terlebih dahulu?<em>

_ Apa yang akan ku jelaskan nanti?_

Pertanyaan itu menggantung disudut pikiran Sasuke. Otaknya masih berusaha keras memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan saat ini, saat dimana hari kepergiannya tiba. Hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk mengejar cintanya, meminta cintanya kembali, dan berjanji untuk tak akan melepasnya – lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan melamun begitu?" suara berat itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya balas bergumam dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara sekarang.

Di dalam mobilnya, Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berusaha membuka percakapan dengan kakak laki-lakinya – Itachi. pikirannya terlalu sibuk dipenuhi dengan berjuta kemungkinan tanggapan Sakura saat mengetahui kedatangannya nanti. Bagaimana jika saat dia menemuinya gadis itu sudah tak lagi mencintainya? Bagaimana jika sudah ada pemuda yang menggantikan posisinya di hati gadis itu? memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya berdenyut perih, sakit.

"Tak usah tegang begitu, dia pasti terkejut kau tiba-tiba datang mengunjunginya," suara berat itu lagi-lagi memecah lamunannya.

"Tegang katamu? Sama sekali tidak," ucap Sasuke berbohong.

"Sudahlah, meskipun kau mengelak aku sama sekali tidak bisa kau bohongi Sasu, hanya kali ini saja jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya saat dia benar-benar telah pergi dari sisimu," Itachi menasihati.

Sasuke bergeming menatap kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Darimana dia bisa tau persis perasaannya sekarang?

"Bagaimana… kau bisa..." Sasuke menggantung pertanyaannya sendiri sambil menatap Itachi dengan wajah heran.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi selama ini kau tau kalau dia menyukai… aku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Ya, aku sangat tau. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, dilihat dari caranya menatapmu saja itu sudah berbeda, hanya orang 'bodoh' yang tidak bisa menyadarinya," Itachi menjawab enteng.

Sasuke terpaku. Kata-kata Itachi benar-benar membuatnya malah merasa bersalah atas sikapnya selama ini pada Sakura. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak begitu peka terhadap perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu aku 'bodoh'?" Sasuke melirik Itachi tajam, meskipun kata-kata Itachi seluruhnya memang tepat, tapi Sasuke tidak mau begitu saja dicap sebagai orang bodoh. _Enak saja! _Batinnya kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau yang baru saja mengatakannya lho," kata Itachi sambil menahan tawa, melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terpojok tapi tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya itu sangatlah langka kalau kalian mau tau.

"Cih, menyebalkan," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela.

Dia pun tak lagi berniat melanjutkan percakapannya dengan kakaknya itu, karena dia tau bahwa kali ini dia tak mungkin menang melawan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi. Karena dia sendiri pun mengakuinya, bahwa semua yang dikatakan Itachi – kakaknya – maupun Naruto – sahabatnya – memang sepenuhnya benar. Bahwa dia adalah laki-laki bodoh yang tak peka, yang tega membiarkan perasaan sahabatnya tak terbalas sekian lama, yang diam-diam karena sikapnya itu membuat sahabatnya terluka sedemikian sakit, yang membuat sahabatnya itu justru pergi dengan menanggung sakitnya seorang diri, bahkan yang lebih ironis adalah karena sikap bodohnya inilah akhirnya dia justru merasakan akibatnya sendiri. Menanggung kerinduan ini sendiri, memendam perasaan yang akhirnya baru dia sadari, tanpa tau nantinya apakah perasaannya akan terbalaskan lagi?

_Masihkah aku boleh berharap?_

* * *

><p>Langkah pemuda berambut hitam semi <em>dark blue<em> ini berhenti tepat disaat pandangan matanya menyapu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang berada tepat di depan pantai. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah itu. jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, tak menyangka bahwa secepat ini dia akan berada disini, di tempat gadis yang selama ini dirindukannya, gadis yang sangat ingin dia temui.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan langkahnya, tak berniat menunda lagi apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Daripada akhirnya nanti dia akan menyesal jika terlambat menemui gadis itu. Dan sampailah dia akhirnya di depan pintu rumah itu, tangannya mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Ditunggunya respon dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar…" suara wanita terdengar dibalik pintu tersebut, diikuti pintu rumah yang kemudian terbuka.

"_Kami-sama_! Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Sasuke datang kesini?" wanita yang ternyata ibu Sakura itu terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda yang sangat dia kenali sejak kecil, pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat anak gadisnya, dan pemuda yang kenyataannya membuat anak gadisnya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah kesini, bersamanya. Ya karena pemuda inilah yang sudah membuat anak gadisnya itu selalu terlihat termenung dan melamun setiap ada kesempatan.

"Apa kabar tante? Maaf aku datang tak memberitahu sebelumnya, aku takut nantinya malah akan merepotkan," Sasuke tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau merepotkanku dan Sakura? Ayo masuk," ibu Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda itu masuk. Di perintahkannya Sasuke meletakkan barang bawaannya di sebuah kamar yang letaknya di pojok rumah itu. Setelah itu diajaknya Sasuke duduk bersama di ruang keluarga.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sasu. Apa kabar ayah, ibu dan Itachi?" tanya ibu Sakura memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku juga, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu tante. Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Syukurlah, aku juga sangat merindukan ibumu. Dulu biasanya kami selalu ngobrol seperti ini setiap hari. Kau pasti tau, karena rumah kami dulu kan bersebelahan," Ibu Sakura berucap sambil menerawang seperti mengingat kenangan indah itu.

"Ya, aku tau," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Matanya menatap ke sekeliling rumah besar ini, sambutan dari ibu Sakura yang memang sejak dulu perhatian padanya ini langsung membuatnya nyaman berada di rumah ini. Tapi, tujuannya kesini kan bukan untuk liburan. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting, yang harus dia selesaikan secepatnya. Tapi kemana gadis itu?

"Mencari Sakura?" suara lembut itu menyentak lamunan Sasuke.

Tertangkap basah sedang menatap sekeliling rumah kemudian melamun segera saja membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Kau tidak berubah Sasuke," Ibu Sakura tersenyum seperti maklum.

"Sejak dulu, meski kalian sekeluarga cenderung pendiam dan kelihatan tak peduli, hanya kau yang paling tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dan katakan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau rasakan kan?" ucap ibu Sakura ringan.

Namun segera membuat Sasuke tercengang karena kaget. Bagaimana bisa ibu Sakura begitu tepat menebak sifatnya seperti ini?

"Aku tau betul, karena kau sahabat anak perempuanku, dan kau anak dari sahabatku, Mikoto," ibu Sakura berkata lagi seperti menjawab keheranan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming, dia tak tau lagi harus bersikap bagaimana dan harus mengatakan apa. Semua hal tadi membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Biasanya sore hari begini Sakura selalu ada di pantai, kau bisa menemuinya kalau kau mau," ibu Sakura bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat segera pergi ke pantai itu.

"Sasuke…" panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh kembali.

"Selamat berjuang," ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian langkahnya menghilang dibalik tembok menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap kepergian wanita itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis pemilik mata hijau <em>emerald <em>ini seperti biasa duduk di tepi pantai. Memainkan pasir-pasir pantai yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali dia sengaja membiarkan ombak menenggelamkan kakinya hingga membasahi _dress_ putihnya sampai ke pinggang. Rambut pinknya bergoyang diterpa angin sore yang begitu sejuk. Matanya sekejap terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, rindu yang sampai terasa sesak karena begitu dalam. Dia tak menyangka, menghindari Sasuke, pergi jauh darinya, mencoba melupakannya dan menghentikan cintanya justru malah membuatnya menjadi begini menderita. Ah, lagi-lagi dia memikirkan pemuda itu. Meskipun otaknya memerintahnya untuk melupakan pemuda itu, tapi hatinya tak pernah menurutinya. Dan kali ini pun begitu, meskipun sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu, pikiran Sakura tetap tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

Gadis itu tak sadar, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Menatapnya dari kejauhan hingga jarak mereka sudah sangat begitu dekat. Namun pemilik mata _onyx _hitam itu masih tetap tak berniat untuk mengucapkan apapun. Ditatapnya pemandangan dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Rindu itu akhirnya tersampaikan, menatap gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sudah cukup membuatnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Lalu sekarang, apa yang harusnya diucapkannya pertama kali?

"Apa kabar?" suara alto yang khas dan familiar itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Jantungnya seketika itu berdegup cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng seperti tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Hatinya merutuki pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin tak terkendali seperti ini. Segitu bodohnya kah dia sampai membayangkan bahwa tadi dia mendengar jelas suara pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya!

"Kalau kau tak berbalik, kau tetap akan menganggap kalau itu hanya halusinasimu saja Saku," lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Sakura gemetar ketakutan, dia pikir pikirannya kini sudah tak beres karena bisa berhalusinasi sedemikian jelas.

Tapi gadis itu penasaran, kenapa suara itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya? Dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbalik. Tepat saat berbalik itu pun matanya membulat tak percaya mendapati seseorang yang selama ini selalu menganggu pikirannya berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya dalam dan hangat, dan… tersenyum?

"Kenapa… kau…" Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri seperti tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri.

"Sekarang sudah libur musim panas, aku bosan di rumah dan memutuskan untuk liburan disini," Sasuke menjawab enteng. Tapi dalam hati justru dia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh menciptakan percakapan kali ini. Kemana sikapnya yang dulu biasa ditunjukannya untuk sahabatnya ini? Kenapa dia jadi begini gugup?

"Ah! Ya benar," Sakura mengangguk paham. Sekejap dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke kesini dengan tujuan utama untuk menemuinya, tapi sekali lagi dia tak membiarkan pikiran yang terlalu percaya diri itu menguasai otaknya.

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk menciptakan percakapan berikutnya. Keduanya terjebak dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama merasa rindu, sama-sama ingin mengucapkan kata itu, mengungkapkan semuanya, semua rasa yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dibalik hubungan persahabatan itu. tapi justru tak ada yang bisa diucapkan saat keduanya sudah berhadapan dan saling bertemu. Hanya saling menatap dalam diam, tanpa berucap.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sudah cukup kebodohannya sampai disini. Jangan sampai kali ini pun dia tak berhasil mengucapkan apapun pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Setelah begitu jauh jarak dia rela tempuh hanya untuk bertemu gadis ini, untuk melepas rindunya, untuk mengungkapkan cintanya.

"Aku…" keduanya berucap bersamaan. Menambah suasana menjadi semakin canggung.

"Kau saja yang bicara duluan," ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Aku… merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Kali ini mata hitam obsidiannya menatap mata hijau emerald milik Sakura dalam, mengunci mata itu di dalam tatapannya.

Gadis itu diam. Sekilas terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang pemuda. Dia menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku… juga," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Kenapa suasanya menjadi canggung begini? Ada apa dengan dirinya dan juga Sasuke? Sakura bingung dan tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang paling logis dari keadaan yang sekarang dia alami. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang seiring tatapan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menghanyutkannya. Mata itu tetap sama seperti dulu, hitam pekat dan memabukkan. Entah kapan gadis ini bisa terlepas dari pesona pemuda dihadapannya ini, dia pun tak tau.

Dia berdebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang berkata bahwa pemuda itu merindukannya. Lalu apa maksud sebenarnya Sasuke datang kesini? Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Ino?

"Aku sudah putus dengan Ino, beberapa hari setelah kepindahanmu kesini," ucap Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku lihat kau bahagia bersamanya, lalu kenapa berpisah?" Sakura bertanya tak mengerti.

"Awalnya aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata pikiranku itu salah," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku lebih menderita setelah kepergianmu."

"Jangan bohong!" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang berbohong?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sendu. Ucapan gadis itu seketika membuat rasa percaya dirinya berkurang. Dia semakin bingung dan tak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Tidak…" Sakura menggeleng. "tapi aku yang tak mau percaya," katanya lagi. Sasuke membisu. Matanya menatap hijau emerald itu tajam, mencari makna dibalik ucapan gadis itu tadi. Dia bilang dia tak mau percaya ucapan Sasuke? Kenapa?

"Kena – " belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya matanya membulat kaget melihat Sakura tiba-tiba menangis.

"Apa aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura lembut, meminta penjelasan.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Diseka air matanya dalam sekali sentakan tangan.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya tak bisa percaya kau menderita setelah aku pergi. Aku tak mau percaya begitu saja, tak mau berharap apapun dari semua ucapanmu lagi, tapi nyatanya… Tetap saja aku mempercayainya – lagi," ucap gadis itu dengan suara parau mencoba menahan tangis.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Terlalu dalamkah luka yang dulu telah ditorehkan olehnya di hati gadis ini? Sampai kemudian Sakura tidak bisa dan tidak mau begitu saja mempercayai kata-katanya? Pemuda ini tak tahan, menatap gadis ini menangis membuat hatinya berdenyut perih, dan bertambah perih karena tau alasan gadis ini menangis adalah karena dirinya.

"Maaf…" Sasuke merengkuh gadis pink itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dirasakannya aroma pink cherry yang tercium begitu jelas dari rambut pink itu. matanya terpejam menikmati perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya saat memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf aku telah banyak menyakitimu Saku, tolong jangan menangis lagi karena aku. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau itu terjadi lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura membeku mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat dirasakannya napas pemuda itu di lehernya. Sesaat dia ragu untuk membalas pelukan itu, namun akhirnya tangannya terulur dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tak pernah salah Sasuke," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Aku tak mau lagi kehilanganmu, kembalilah ke Jepang," pinta Sasuke.

"Tak semudah itu Sasu…" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumam menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Dia terlalu terhanyut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Akhirnya rasa rindu yang menyiksa itu hilang perlahan, akhirnya dia bisa kembali mendapatkan cintanya ini, akhirnya gadis ini benar-benar berada dipelukannya. Ah, entah bagaimana Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_.

"Apa aku terlambat jika sekarang aku meminta kembali cintaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Aku tidak pernah mengambil cintamu asal kau tahu," jawab Sakura bergurau.

"Aku serius Sakura… Apa sudah terlambat jika aku memintamu untuk jadi milikku, sekarang?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk menatap dua bening hijau emerald itu.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura yakin. Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, jadi… Sudah terlambatkah dia?

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya tak percaya.

"Ya, kau terlambat. Karena aku yang terlebih dahulu akan memintamu untuk jadi milikku," gadis itu menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia balas tersenyum menatap gadisnya itu. Ternyata Sakura mempermainkannya tadi. Ah, hampir saja Sasuke berpikir bahwa kali ini dia akan patah hati.

"Jangan coba mempermainkanku Sakura," Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Kali ini dia yang akan gantian mempermainkan gadis itu.

"Aaaa _gomen_ Sasukeee!" Sakura menutup matanya karena takut menatap mata _onyx _hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Namun setelah ditunggu beberapa detik, tak ada balasan apapun, dan Sasuke pun tak mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan dibukanya kedua mata emerald miliknya itu, dan tepat saat itu juga wajah Sasuke berada tak sampai 1 cm di depan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata-kata itu tepat diucapkan Sasuke bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura. Dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah padam dibuatnya.

"Kau curang Sasukeeee!" kemudian teriakan Sakura terdengar diikuti tawa Sasuke yang terdengar di pantai itu. Diantara debur ombak, diantara bunyi burung-burung yang melintasi pantai itu, diantara gesekan pasir pantai dan kaki-kaki dua orang yang saling mengejar itu, dan disaat matahari kembali ke peraduannya, membentuk siluet jingga pekat yang membuat segalanya menjadi terlihat lebih indah, dan berakhir bahagia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I could write another ending<strong>_

_**This wouldn't even be our song**_

_**I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart**_

_**Right from the start**_

_Jika boleh memilih, jika bisa kembali, maka Sasuke ingin mengulang semuanya. Memulai semuanya dari awal, disaat gadis itu berada disisinya, disaat mereka tak harus berpisah karena kebodohan yang dilakukannya dan dia berharap bisa menyadari perasaannya itu sejak awal. Namun jika begitu, pasti tak akan ada hal menarik untuk diceritakan kan?_

* * *

><p>ya ampun cerita macam apa ini? *bingung sendiri* makasih ya udah mampir bentar buat baca, reviewnya doong jangan lupa pliiis *puppy eyes* kritik dan saran boleh kok asal membangun hehe sekali lagi, thanks for reading and <strong>review <em>pleaseeeeee...<em>**


End file.
